Family Survival
by Anakin's girl 11
Summary: what if the killing curse didn't kill Cedric that night? what if there's more to this Hufflepuff then Harry thought.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I just started reading the Harry Potter books thanks to some friends who wouldn't stop until I read them. I just read the fouth book and got this idea of who Cedric could have been to Harry, if the curse hadn't killed him. Keep in mind this is my first try at Harry Potter fanfic so please be kind.

Family Survival

Summary: What if the killing curse didn't kill Cedric that night? What if there's more to this young Hufflepuff then Harry thought.

Chapter one

Survival of a Hufflepuff

Cedric was standing by the cup, he was within an arms reach of it. He bit his lip and slowly put his hand out toward it. He stopped an inch away from the handle, he couldn't do it. Cedric sighed and turned back to Harry who was limping toward him his bad leg holding him up.

"Are you alright Harry?" Cedric asked as Harry reached him gripping his leg as it was now bleeding freely.

Harry looked up at the older boy as if he had lost his mind, "I'm fine, what are you waiting for? You're there-take the cup."

"No," Cedric said, "You take it, you saved me."

"No, you're there, its yours Cedric," Harry said pointing that Cedric was closer to the cup then he was.

"I'm not taking it Harry, you deserve it more then I do," Cedric said stepping away from the cup and closer to Harry.

Harry bit his lip as Cedric had done earlier, deep in thought. Then as if a light bulb went on he looked up at Cedric once again, "Together-we'll take it together."

"Are you sure," Cedric asked a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Yes," Harry said as he stood by the cup and looked up at Cedric, the glow of the cup making his eyes glow a deep green, "We'll share the victory."

Cedric smiled, "You're on," he walked back over to the cup to stand across from Harry, "On the count of three?"

Harry nodded his hand an inch away from the handle of the cup. Cedric did the same and began to count, "One-two...three!" At three both boys grasped a handle at the same time, no sooner had they taken a hold of the handles that the maze around them began to spin....

* * *

Just as quickly as it began it stopped. Both boys were thrown through the air and hit the ground both with loud thuds. The cup had been a port key, but they were sure they were not back at the school. Cedric slowly stood up, stiff from the small ride and looked around, they were in the middle of some old grave yard, stones surrounded them from every direction.

He rubbed the back of his head and looked at Harry who was still on the ground, "You alright Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, you?"

Cedric nodded and put his hand out to help Harry up, "Where are we?"

Suddenly Harry was doubled over in pain, his hand clasped to his forehead.

"Harry-are alright?" Cedric said putting his hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Cedric-its a trap-get back to the cup." Harry hissed through his teeth.

"What are you talking about?" Cedric asked, then his head shot up when he saw movement in front of them, he pulled out his wand and pointed it in the generally direction of the noise as he stood in front of Harry, "Who's there, what do you want?"

"Kill the spare," a voice echoed in the night.

"No!" Harry yelled as he shoved Cedric with all his might, but it was to late, a green light shot out towards them, it hit Cedric just as he was falling over from Harry's shove making him fly into the air and land a good twenty feet away. "No," Harry whimpered and then turned to look at who he was now facing alone.

* * *

Cedric gasped as he came to, he opened his eyes slowly, how was he still alive? He didn't dare to get up, he could tell that he was still in the grave yard, it was too quiet and his face was still nearly planted into the grass. Everything around him was blurry as he forced his eyes all the way open. He was on his stomach, now facing the cup, which meant Harry was behind him. He hoped.

Suddenly the picture of the graveyard became clear in Cedric's cloudy head. The last time he had seen Harry he was to his right. Meaning he could risk turning around because there should be a stone right behind him. Swallowing slowly, Cedric reached out to his right side without moving his head, his hand doing the searching. Cedric sucked in his breath when his hand came in contact with a hard stone. If he rolled right he would be hidden.

Not being able to see through the blurriness he felt the ground near him, searching for his wand, hoping against hope that it was somewhere near by. No such luck, bitting his lip again he decided that he had no choice at the moment. They thought he was dead so best plan he had was to keep it that way. His best bet without a wand was to just stay where he was, that and the fact that he couldn't see clearly was a factor too.

Voices suddenly broke into Cedric's blurry thoughts. Then a scream made the young wizard stiffen, he knew that voice, it was Harry. Panic drove Cedric's movements, he rolled to his right, a little to hard and hit the stone a little harder then he should have. "Ouch," Cedric hissed through his teeth as he rubbed the shoulder that had connected with the stone as he struggled to sit up. Cedric looked over the top of the stone he could see movement and dark figures, in robes but his eyes were to blurry to make anything else out.

The voice suddenly sounded again making Cedric duck a little, if they found out he was alive he'd be dead for sure, "Give Mr. Potter his wand." the voice echoed a little.

Cedric saw an out line walk a little closer to him, it was smaller then the rest, he knew it had to be Harry. Cedric knew he had to help him, he just didn't know how. Not only did he not have a wand, he couldn't see clearly either, making it impossible to find his wand as he tried to scan the ground from where he was behind the stone. He didn't want to admit it, but Cedric knew that without his wand there was nothing he could do for Harry.

The next words he heard made Cedric gasp, but what happened next surprised him even more. Instead of Harry flying passed him, the two wands connected sending green and red sparks everywhere.

Cedric didn't know what was happening, all he knew was that with the added light he was able to locate his wand. A dark outline in the grass just on the other side of the stone he was hiding behind.

Cedric bit his lip, he could run for it, grab his wand, grab Harry and get back to the cup. The question was, with his eyes the way they were could he make it. He knew he had to try. He slowly edged his way towards where his wand lay, his hand slowly found his way around it and once it was in his hand it happened. The connection between the two wands was broken.

Without the added light, Cedric was back to seeing outlines but one outline was closer then the rest, "Harry?" he gasped reaching out toward the shadow.

"Cedric?" Harry said surprised, "You're alive!"

Knowing it was him Cedric grabbed Harry's arm, "Harry we've got to get out of here."

Harry nodded and used the summoning spell to call the cup to them, they both grabbed it and just as everything started to spin a yell echoed in their ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Unknown Family

The spinning ended just as quickly as it began, making both boys fall on their backs with huge thuds. The students cheers were heard the moment they saw who had the cup even louder when they saw that it was both of them.

Cedric stayed on his back, the wind knocked out of him. Harry was leaning over him chocking on small sobs. A shadow appeared behind Harry, even with the added light from the crowded field Cedric squinted trying to make out who it was with no luck until the shadow spoke.

"Harry-Harry its alright," Cedric heard Dumbledore's voice as he watched the shadow put his arm around the shoulder of the just made out form of Harry.

"No its not, he's back-he's back-Voldemort's back!" Harry sobbed, Cedric felt Harry grip his shoulder so hard Cedric had to bite his lip not to gasp in pain, "Cedric- he-he nearly-he nearly killed Cedric."

Cedric sat up coughing as he reached out feeling the ground beside him, looking for his wand, which he found on the ground right beside him. He looked up as he put his wand back in his pocket and saw the outline of Dumbledore turned toward him, he couldn't make out the look that he gave him but he could hear the concern in his voice when spoke, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Cedric lied as he pushed himself to his feet. He felt Harry still shaking beside him.

Dumbledore turned back to Harry, "Harry, it will be alright."

"You believe me?" Harry asked as he stood up completely.

Dumbledore just looked at him and said, "its alright," he repeated, "You two are safe now."

"Alright, we should get both of you to the hospital wing," Madam Pomfrey's voice nearly made Cedric and Harry jump, "Come along."

Getting passed the two houses, the groups of friends who were trying to get to the two champions proved rather difficult, but slowly they were able to start to make their way towards the castle. Cedric squinted hoping that it would help his sight, but nothing seemed to help. Harry who had finally stopped shaking looked at him for the first time, a question gleaming in his green eyes.

"Cedric- how are you still..." Harry couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

I don't know Harry-I don't know," Cedric said keeping his eyes squinted hoping that it help in someway.

Harry finally noticed what he was doing, "Are you alright Cedric?" He asked as they finally reached the castle doors.

"Yeah, my eyes are just blurry, its hard to make anything out," Cedric said as he nearly ran into a wall, he would have to if Harry hadn't pulled him in the other direction.

"Has it been like that since..." Harry began as they made their way through the mostly deserted castle.

"Yes," Cedric finished from him as they started up the stairs, Cedric tripping a few times as they did.

"What a minute, How blurry is blurry, your eyes I mean?" Harry asked as they walked through a door Cedric could only guess was the hospital wing.

"I can see outlines and if they're close enough sometimes I can make out a face," Cedric said as a bed hit the back of his legs and sat down, Harry did the same across from him. Cedric saw two outlines which he assumed must be his parents because they came straight over to him.

"Here," Harry said making Cedric look back towards him just as he felt a hand placed on his shoulder which he knew had to belong to his father, Harry was taking off his glasses, "Try these."

Cedric bit his lip, thinking that it couldn't be that easy, but he took the glasses from the younger boy's hands. The moment he put them on everything came extremely into focus. His parents were starring at him with worry. Just wait until they knew what happened. He looked to Harry who was looking run down but had a small smile playing at his lips, "Better?" he asked.

"Much," Cedric said as he went to take them off but Harry stopped him.

"Keep them, I have more," Harry said pulling out a pair that were in a pocket in his uniform.

* * *

It took about fifteen minutes for both Harry and Cedric to get bandaged up and in bed Mr. And Mrs. Diggory still in the room standing back out of the way. Madame Pomfrey had still looked at Cedric's eyes to see if there was anything she could do. She had resized the glasses to make them fit Cedric's face better. There was a chance that Cedric's eyes would get better, but the only thing that would do that was time.

Cedric looked over at Harry, the boy's arm was strung up in a sling, the cut on it was slowly healing. Suddenly a memory sparked in Cedric's mind, "Harry, back there in the grave yard-when you heard them yell-you-you pushed me. You tried to push me out of the way."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I tried."

"You tried to what?" Dumbledore's voice made both boys jump.

"Hello Professor," Cedric said as his parents finally made their way back over to his bed.

Dumbledore nodded and pointed to the new glasses that now graced the seventeen year olds face, "I see you might have stretched the truth when you told me you were fine."

Cedric winced sheepishly as he touched the rims of his new glasses, "Maybe a little, I thought there were more important things going on at the moment."

Dumbledore smiled and turned to Harry, "Everything is taken care of for now Harry, no more need to worry."

Harry sighed and nodded, "Thank you professor."

"What was it that you were saying when I came in, that you tried to do something?" Dumbledore asked looking from one boy to the other.

Harry sighed again and went into the story, "When we were in that grave yard, when he-when he tried to kill Cedric, I-I pushed him, I tried to get him out of the way."

Both Harry and Cedric told them the whole story each telling what they had seen or in Cedric's case heard. Dumbledore looked very grim when they had finished. He looked up at Cedric's parents and motioned for them to follow him. "We will be back in a moment I need to have a quick talk with your parents Cedric." With that they walked out of the hospital wing.

Cedric and Harry were both quiet for a while, one not sure what to say to the other. Harry was hoping that his friends would come see him but it was late and he was sure that they would not be allowed in the hospital wing until the next morning.

"Harry-," the sound of Cedric's voice made Harry turn to face him. The new glasses looked good on him, in fact Harry thought they looked better on Cedric then they did on him.

"Yes," Harry said not sure what else to say.

"For what its worth...thank you, you saved my life," Cedric said with a small smile playing at his lips.

"I'm not sure I did anything," Harry admitted shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh but you did," the sound of Dumbledore's voice made both boys look to the doors of the wing, they were back, Cedric's parents both smiling from ear to ear.

"What did I do? All I was trying to do was keep Cedric from getting killed, I didn't push him fast enough, he still got hit with the curse," Harry said looking confused.

Cedric winced at the memory and rubbed his right shoulder where a scare that matched Harry's now lay.

"Harry, what were you thinking when you pushed Cedric out of the way?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry looked puzzled, what had he been thinking when he pushed Cedric out of the way? It had all happened so fast. Finally he looked up again and said, "I guess I just knew that Cedric didn't deserve to die that way, I was saying in my head that it should be me." 

Dumbledore nodded, "That's what I thought, Harry when you tried to push Cedric out of the way, with that thought in your head, it transferred your mother and father's protective charm from you to him. That's what saved him."

Harry looked at Cedric who seemed to be catching on to something he wasn't because a smile was forming at the corners of his mouth. Harry turned back to Dumbledore, "What protective charm?"

"The charm that helped you get that scare," Dumbledore said, "When your parents knew they were in danger they created a protective charm to put on you, a charm that you and only you could pass on when needed."

Harry still looked confused, "So-that's why when he had me alone in the grave yard-he could touch me. Because I no longer had the charm."

"Yes," Dumbledore said with a smile which confused Harry even more, "When the charm passed to Cedric, Voldemort's curse couldn't touch him, that's why he now has a scare like yours."

Harry was still confused, "So-I had it all this time, and I could pass it on to anyone?"

"Well-that's the thing. You can only pass on family charms to well-family," Mr. Diggory said with a smile as he gently patted Cedric on the shoulder.

"Only family-but that doesn't make any sense, Cedric isn't my family," Harry said and then added, "I mean we're friends but-."

"Harry my boy-there is something you don't know," Dumbledore said slowly as came forward to stand between the boys beds.

"What do you mean something I don't know?" Harry asked, he was more confused then ever.

"Your father had a sister," Dumbledore began.

"My father, no you mean my mother, I know, I live with her," Harry said bitting his lip not sure where this was going.

"I'm not talking about her Harry, yes your mother had a sister who was a muggle, but I'm talking about your father's sister, the one you met when you were one and haven't seen since." Dumbledore said gazing around the room, he smiled at the expression on Harry's face.

"My dad, had a sister?" Harry's green eyes were wide in surprise.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, When you were one your father and mother went to visit them, it was August, two months before they were killed. You and your older cousin seemed to get along quit well. When your parents died, you were taken to your mothers family, we thought you would be safer there. Then when the time came for you to come to school, you were assigned hall watchers, students who knew your story but you didn't know they were watching you."

"You had a hall watcher from each house, I was your Hufflepuff watcher," Cedric said, it seemed he knew way more then Harry did. "For while he was in school Oliver Wood was your hall watcher and dorm watcher. I'm not sure about the other two houses." he turned back to Dumbledore.

"Okay so he was my hall watcher, how does that make him related to me?" Harry asked, he was a little annoyed that people had been watching him behind his back but he had to admit he felt a lot safer knowing that they had.

"Have you not been listening to the story Harry?" Dumbledore asked with a smile, "Your father's sister had a son, you were both close even though you only met each other one summer and your cousin goes to Hogwarts."

Harry was still confused, but then he suddenly understood, his mouth dropped open and he looked to Cedric, "Are you-?"

Cedric laughed and nodded his glasses sliding a little, "Yes Harry, your father's sister is my mother. I'm your cousin."


End file.
